


Middle

by Glowmoss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: Its hard trying to sleep in the same room as two very competitive boys
Kudos: 10





	Middle

For the past few months team 7 had been having issues,it always started with some sort of petty problem with in the group,today was no different sadly.After their forth escort mission this month everyone was pretty irritated after being in the hot sun, dealing with pesky mosquitos and the occasional band of rogue nin;just your every day life as a ninja.

After a hard days work of fighting off rogue nins and healing the other bodyguards Sakura,was more than tired,all she wanted to do was shower and go to sleep,but of course that would be asking for to much.Now normally naruto would sleep in the middle so to quote on quote 'keep Sasukes gross Uchiha germs away from his sweet Sakura',or something along those lines,said Uchiha only huffed and turned over on his side ready for bed.It should have been as simple as that,but sadly that wasn't the case,almost as soon as Sasuke fell asleep a rough punch to the face woke him up.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?!" he screamed holding his bruising cheek,Sakura jerked up as well, nearly getting hit by one of Narutos flailing hands.

"Sasuke, please be quiet,I really want to sleep" she reached over and healed his cheek a little before sleep demanded her attention and she dropped an arm over Narutos waist.

"N-no get away from my Ramen!" he mumbled in his sleep,a throbbing tic fromed on Sasukes head as he pulled out a sharp kuni from under his side of the giant,long, body,pillow.

"Dobe" he said darkly ready to kill his 'best friend',the only thing saving the blonds life was Sakuras inhuman strength.

"Sasuke-kun,remeber what Kakashi-sensei said 'no killing your team mates on a mission' " she reminded him,he 'tsked' in acknowledgment before kicking the blond over closer to Sakura,She sighed and rolled over and tried to get a good nights sleep.Finally after five minutes of pure silence,save for the chirping crickets,she fell into a peacful sleep,knowing the watchful eye of the sharinga user would watch over them.

Sasuke turned over and watched his team mates sleep,well one of them at least, unknowingly to sasuke. Naruto cuddled even closer to Sakura,almost spooning her! The pervert, as he was about to close his eyes when Naruto peeked over his shoulder and gave Sasuke the most smugest of shit eating grins.As if to say 'I have a lovely girl too cuddle with and you don't!',a twitch met Sasukes eye;  
.  
.  
.wait that means HE HIT HIM ON PURPOSEE!!

"Dobe" he hissed.

"Better keep quiet Sasuke, or you might wake up Sakura-chan" he practically radiated smugness! As he scooted ever closer to Sakura.Two could play this game!getting up he walked over to the sleep girl and shook her lightly,last time he woken her up a little too roughly and she accidentally broke his hand.Although he was mad it really was his fault for underestimating a sleeping ninja.

"Yes?" she said clearly irritated,eyes still closed.

"Sakura,you need to sleep in the middle,come on" he demanded,She gave a heavy sigh before rolling over Naruto,not really caring that she slightly crushed him,and promptly went back too sleep.

'now what Dobe?' He thought smugly scooting closer to Sakura,said girl unconsciously turned to him,Sasukes smirk only grew.

'Sasuke you Teme!' he mentally hissed,oh its on! Naruto scooted ever closer to Sakura,sandwiching her in between both of them.She groaned in her sleep muttering something about it being hot,but sadly neither of them noticed.

"What do you think your doing teme?" Naruto whisper yelled.

"I could be asking you the same thing Dobe" he snapped back

"You don't even like Sakura-chan that way! So at least give me this!" Sasuke glared,how dare he put words in his mouth!

"Whos to say I don't like her?maybe I'm just waiting till we're older!" Naruto choked 

"N-no way! Your always going about 'revenge this!' and 'I'll be the one to kill a certain someone' and all that! If thats the case then you won't even be in the village!" Sasuke smirked.

"Thats where your wrong Dobe, I'll be taking Sakura with me,and once I defeat Itachi we will be busy restoring my clan" he said pulling Sakura even closer to him just to piss Naruto off.

"Y-you bastard! You can't use Sakura-chan like that! When she gets older she's gonna realize what a huge jerk you are! And we will restore my clan! Believe it! Teme!" a tic formed on Sasukes head.

"Shut up you idiot! Your going to wake her up!" he hissed,realizing this Naruto covered his mouth,as if it would undo the damage,both boys took a quick glance at Sakura just to make sure she was still sleeping.Her steady breathing continued,thank god,a sleepless Sakura was a scary Sakura.

"You idiot you almost work her up! With your big mouth!" Sasuke hissed,in reality he wanted nothing more than to go to bed,but the dobe hadddddd to challenge him,and Sasuke never stood down from a challenge.

"Well it's not my fault! You just had to stick your nose into my business"

"Wah-Not your fault?! You punched me in the face! You moron!" Sakura made a face in her sleep as both boys got increasing louder.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOR-" two swift punches to either of the boys faces knocked them out.

"SHUT UP! Im trying to SLEEP!" Sakura yelled,honestly nothing ever seemed to go right when these two were around,calming down she shuffled back under the warm covers,of course Naruto and Sasuke would complain about the bruses they would no doubtfully have;but that was the beauty of team 7 and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
